The Darkest Touch
by Twistedamber
Summary: Charlotte and her mother move into a new house unknowingly haunted by the ghost children and the demon, Bughuul, himself. Charlotte realizes strange things are happening and something likes to watch her at night..


# The Darkest Touch. Chapter 1. #  
Crreeakkk!  
My eyes flew open to the darkened bedroom and my heart raced in a sudden panic. This wasn't my bedroom..where was I? Then I sighed again. It was my bedroom. My new bedroom in our new house and tomorrow was my first day at the new school. Joy.

My night light barely lit a single wall and I reached up to flip on the bedside lamp. It had sounded like the old floors creaking as someone walked by..  
Had my mother woken and went downstairs for something to drink?

"Mom?" I whispered towards my open door..I had left it open to get a draft into my stuffy room but now it was chilly. There was no answer and I suddenly felt depressed that I wasn't back home. Our house here was bigger though and for a cheaper price so I should be grateful. A sudden figure went by the doorway and I jumped under my blanket.

"Mom?" Who else could it have been? It had only been Mom and me for the longest. Unless someone had broken in? We had only just finished unpacking all of our things and furnished the place perfectly. A creak came from the foot of my bed and I turned to scream. There was a little girl! Her ragged blonde hair looked like she hadn't washed or brushed it in weeks..and her face was dirty. I could only watch, horrified as she put a finger to her lips and then smiled at me.

"How did you get in here?" I whispered but she just motioned for me to follow her. There was no fucking way I was following this kid.. she suddenly looked fearful and ran..ran right through the wall!  
Then another dark figure was looking at me from the doorway..it's face was messed up..I couldn't even describe it but it was looking right at me..I screamed.

"Charlotte!" My mom was shaking me awake and I was aware I was covered in sweat..my room was stuffy again. There was sunlight filtering through my new room now and my mother was there, wrapped in her usual robe and looking at me worriedly.

"Are you sick? Want to stay home today?" I looked back to my open doorway and shook my head..all I could picture was that thing staring at me. "I need to get the first day over with." My mom nodded. "Ok, sweetie. I'll give you a ride. It's twenty minutes through the forest just to town. We really live out here a ways."

Don't remind me, I thought. As my mom left and I got up to get ready for the day, I looked at where the little girl had been standing in my dream. There were two small dirty footprints..I rubbed my eyes and then they were gone. What the fuck..  
I showered and changed for school. By the time I was ready I decided a little breakfast sounded nice. I went down the stairs to Mom blending her usual morning shake in her fancy equipment. I grabbed a pop tart and began to eat it cold.

"Why do you keep dyeing that pretty hair of yours?" My mom tsked. "It's going to fall out one day."  
I reached up and felt my once light brown hair that was now a light pastel pink. "I just mean..when do you think it's time for your beautiful brown waves again? The nice dresses and skirts you have in the back of your closet?" I looked at my tshirt, ripped Jean's and off brand sneakers all topped off with my black jacket and black bag.

"Can we go?" I sighed through the pop tart.

The school was small compared to my old city..hell, the whole town was small..and surrounded by forest everywhere you turned. I got out of the car after a hasty goodbye and looked around. We were kind of early so everywhere was mostly vacant. I liked it that way..that was one thing I appreciated about this town in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey!" I turned when I realized the voice was talking to me..my pulse already racing at having to talk to a new face so soon. I saw a girl with brunette hair that blended into bright neon green highlights and I relaxed..at least my hair wasn't too crazy for the small town life.

"Hi." I said..not really knowing what else to say.

"I like your hair." She smiled bright and friendly and I couldn't help but smile back. It was the middle of October so I wasn't too late into the school year. Speaking of..it looked like a stereotypical overcast fall day.. and it was chilly this morning.

"Thanks..I like yours, too. I'm Charlotte..but call me Charlie." I said and gripped the strap on my bag tighter.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm Samantha..you can call me Sam. So you're the one that moved into nightmare house." She didn't say it as a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" She laughed at my worried expression.

"It's just some stupid legend the town talks about.. forget I said anything."

How could you forget something like that?

"Come with me." She took my arm and led me around the side of the house where a couple were making out and two other guys were smoking joints leaning against the brick wall.

The boys looked up when we approached..the couple were in their own world.

"This is Grayson and Callum. Gray and Cal." Sam said and smiled at them. You could tell right away they were twins. Both had strong jaws and nice dark hair to their shoulders which only made their jade green eyes light their faces. They were handsome.

"How am I going to tell you guys apart?" I asked to break the ice.

"You don't." The one on the right smiled mischievously at me and the one on the left rolled his eyes. No one bothered to elaborate and they went back to smoking quickly.

"The couple over there is Roger and Maria and no, they barely come up for air." The couple broke apart then.

"Yes we do." Maria said in a thick Spanish accent. She was in a small skirt and blouse with a Prada bag on the bench next to her. She had nice earrings and jewelry around her throat and wrists..Roger looked just as fresh with his white new sneakers and new clothes. The twins were in nice dark Jean's and shirts as well. I felt like a solid three on the scale around eights and nines. Sam was a solid eight also.

Maria shook hands with me and her nails were also neat and nice..mine were half bitten the black nail polish half rubbed off. I suddenly thought of what my mom said about the nice dresses and wondered if I should start wearing them.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to them both.

"What classes do you have first. We're all juniors." The nicer twin asked me from the wall. He tucked some of his wavy, dark hair behind an ear and I watched the entire movement. His twin was watching me.

" Me too. Art..first thing." I managed to get out and Sam giggled.  
"Looks like someone has a crush." I flushed..my cheeks probably matched my hair. A bell rang and the couple and icy twin walked back around the way we had come. "Just ignore Gray..he always has an attitude." So it was Cal I had been ogling. Sam walked on my other side through the small double doors.

"Do you want me to walk you to the art room?" Sam asked.

"You mean there's only one?" Back home there had been five different art teachers alone because the classes were so big. They both just smiled at me as though I had told a joke.

"I can walk her." Cal said and Sam waved as she hurried down the end of the long hallway.

"Art is this way." I knew I had just met the guy but I suddenly wanted to ask him about what Sam had said earlier.

"What's the deal with the nightmare house?" I asked him to break the silence. "Sam let it slip." "Oh." Cal said and licked his lips

. "Well..kids used to party in it when it was abandoned before they fixed it up." That didn't seem like it should have been named nightmare house for that. I thought of the nightmare I had just the night before. "Why? See something spooky?" His voice suggested he was teasing me but his eyes said otherwise. I shook my head.

"Thank you for walking me."

"No problem. It was nice to meet you Charlotte." He smiled a cute smile and walked back down the crowded hallway.

My mom was a late worker so I had to choose the bus or hitch a ride. Thankfully Sam said the twins drove her home and had no problem dropping me off too. Maria and Roger rode in their own car. I slid in the back of their truck with Sam and Gray gave me a sharp look in the mirror. Cal got behind the wheel and flashed me a bright smile

. "Good first day?" I smiled back. "Yeah, it's peaceful here."

Gray snorted lightly but I had caught it. They dropped Sam off at a nice ranch style house and then we were off fifteen more minutes to my place. To say the ride was a little awkward was an understatement but only because of Grays sour attitude..was he really always like this? We pulled into our long driveway and Gray studied the house and yard while Cal turned to look at me.

"Home sweet home. Do you need rides in the morning, too?" I glanced at Gray but decided why the hell not..Cal was cute and nice to be around.

"Yeah, I would love that. Thank you." I got out and waved bye as they pulled off. I walked into the house and locked the door behind me, smiling. Looking up the first thing I noticed was the broken vase on the floor. The flowers and glass were scattered in the water. Maybe there was a strong draft there..not a good place to put things. Of course we would take a little bit to get adjusted to our new house..the nightmare house, huh?

I had to stop before I freaked myself out. I went to the kitchen for a quick snack before I cleaned up the vase mess. As I chewed my granola bar and thought about Cal's green eyes I suddenly heard a few footsteps upstairs above me. I looked up in alarm and strained my ears to listen.

'She's too old! He won't want her!' A little boys voice came from nowhere yet everywhere. 'What should we do?' A little girls voice came next.

'Will he be angry?' Another smaller girls voice asked.

'We should ask him..he might want to take care of her himself.'

That voice was an older boys and there was no mistaking it this time! I wasn't just hearing things! I stormed up the stairs..desperate to find the voices yet also shaking from anxiety if I did find them. There was no one..I was alone..

The front door swinging open suddenly had me almost screaming! My mother came in with grocery bags and a box of pizza in her hands.

"You're early." I said and followed her to the kitchen

. "I wanted to take off early for our first real day here. How was school?" I helped her put everything away and we ate the pizza, leaning against the kitchen island.

"It was great, actually. I made new friends and I have a ride in the mornings."

"That's amazing, Charlie. I'm glad. Work is already going to well too." She drowned the rest of her soda. "I'm going to take a shower." That's when I realized the vase was back on the table..not having shattered at all.

She walked up the stairs and I put the leftovers in the fridge. Two words kept popping up in my head..Nightmare House.

My foot brushed against something and my eyes flew open. I was standing in the middle of kitchen! How the hell did I get here? I was sleeping in my bed..did I sleepwalk down the stairs? I had never done that before...

My heart was already hammering in my chest at being alone in the dark. If I could just turn on the light..I walked to where I thought I remembered the light switch was. My hand touched fabric..a smooth feeling jacket.

"Mom?" I whispered in the dark, already knowing deep down it wasn't her. I had to look up at the dark figure towering over me and a sudden chill wracked my body. The figure moved closer and my eyes adjusted to see the same..thing..as the night before! It's face was messed up and I couldn't see that clearly to tell anything else!

I gasped and took a step back but one of it's hands shot out to grab my wrist! I screamed and fell hard on my ass!

I jerked up sweating in bed again with the sunlight streaming through my window. Another crazy dream..was this why they called it Nightmare House? There was a faint red mark on my wrist..the one that got grabbed in my dream. I'm being so dramatic. I forced myself to get up, shower and eat a little cereal. Mom was at her fancy blending equipment when a honk came from out front.

"That's the twins! Gotta go." I pecked mom on the cheek.

"Twins?" She asked with a raised eyebrow but I just waved and escaped. I slid in the backseat and was welcomed with Cal's big smile..even Gray tipped his head at me and didn't glare. We picked up Sam on the way to school and she rattled off about teachers and childhood memories. Apparently they had all grown up here together. Maria and Roger were again fancily dressed and making out at their bench

. "Oh right. They came today!" Roger hopped up and Maria smiled a dazzling smile. He handed us all a little sheet with small squares..each square had the same picture of a rainbow lollipop on them.  
"What is this?" I asked and everyone else was grinning and putting theirs in the their bags or purses.

"You're a noobie? I just assumed with your hair and style..," Roger started.

"They're tabs of acid." Grays monotone voice reached me..he was also packing his own sheet away

.  
"I've only drank and smoked weed a few times..nothing serious." I admitted.

"You look tired." Maria said to me. "It must be hard adjusting to sleeping in a new home. Trust me..take like two or three of the little squares on your tongue." She leaned in closer to whisper in my ear so only I could hear. "You just put them on your tongue and touch yourself after. Make yourself cum..you won't regret it.. and you'll sleep so well." My face had to have been red as a tomato this time..that was some advice. I packed the sheet away quickly more out of panic at being caught with it than actually wanting it.

I said goodbye to the twins again when they dropped me off at home. This time my mom was working a normal schedule so I got my snack and suddenly wondered if I would be hearing more voices today. What I needed to do was run upstairs and hide this little sheet of lollipops before my mom found out..she was never in my business but there no reason to leave it out for her to find. I would have rather tossed and turned at night than take those..I could just take sleeping medicine if the nightmares kept continuing. Glancing at the clock..I realized I had about three hours before Mom got off work. There hadn't been any voices today..maybe I was psyching myself out. My mind flashed back to the doorway dream and I suddenly snapped it closed and flipped the lock.

Laying down on my bed was such a welcome comfort and I slid my eyes closed. The feel of Maria's breath at my ear as she told me what to do had me shivering. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled my zipper down..letting my fingers explore under the fabric..even lower..

I sighed in bliss while letting my other palm run up my bare stomach up to my breast..my eyes opened and I gasped in shock!

My door was wide open! I had just closed and locked it! Hadn't I? A wave of paranoia hit me again and I fixed my clothes. What the hell was happening to me? I slammed the door closed again and went back to my bed with my cell phone clutched in my hand, waiting for my Mom to get home. I eventually fell asleep unaware that I was being watched..

The demon looked down at the unconscious girl..not a girl..not grown. No children to take this time.

"What do we do with her?" The oldest boy in the demons collection asked. The boy guided the others to do his bidding and had gotten bold over the years. The demon hissed over his shoulder and the little girls squealed while the ghost children scattered to disappear through the floor, walls and vanishing into thin air. He looked down at the girl and reached a hand out to brush her hair. She shivered in her sleep and he decided he would be back..to kill them somehow.


End file.
